


Light Years Away

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 words, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: The measurement of distance between two people is not an exact science.





	Light Years Away

Even years after her death, there are certain things Kaidan can remember with perfect clarity: like the soft curve of her hip, or the knowing smile she would give him in public. How it felt to fall in love, and the way his heart pounded the day they met.

His heart is pounding now, as he watches her from across the room, and he swears his heart cracks when she flashes that same knowing smile at the marine standing next to her. And even though she's right here, close enough to touch, Kaidan has never felt more distance between them. 


End file.
